tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeblood
They say we are death, but this is shortsighted. As one life ends, another shall begin. This applies to us as it does to all things, and, in fact, defines what we are. ''- Talvan D'Ladre''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Not content with hiding away in the alleys and shadows, the Freeblood have made their presence known. Unlike their cousins such as the D'Morte and T'Haen, the Freeblood are not hindered by many of the weaknesses of the known vampire race, and can even be found moving about in full sunlight.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races To play a Freeblood character, it must be unlocked. Purchase the Freeblood race through the Marketplace or buy the Age of Discovery feature pack. Attributes= All characters start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, characters seem to be predisposed to a mage or a scout adventure class. Strength 15 Agility 25 Stamina 18 Intelligence 25 Wisdom 17 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all characters and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Infravision Shows a heat profile for all living creatures in view. Grants Infravision to caster. 2 hours Frightening Speed Increases the out of combat run speed of the vampire. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell Reveal Inner Demon Shapeshifts the vampire into their true demonic form. Reveals the vampire's inner demon! Until Cancled Shadow Walk Ports the Vampire to an ally within the current zone. Teleports caster to target. This effect cannot be cast during combat. Instant |-|Traditions= characters can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Eternal Learning Through intense study, you gain additional intelligence that increases with your level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Vampiric Reflexes Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Bloodletting The vampire has a chance to suck blood from their target when attacking, dealing additional damage and healing the vampire. On any combat or spell hit this spell may cast Bloodletting on target of attack. Triggers about 2.0 times per minute. Inflicts 3 - 5 poison damage on target. Heals caster for 2 - 3. Cannot be modified except by direct means. Passive Spell Demonic Focus Improves your hostile casting speed. Increases the casting speed of hostile spells by 2%. Passive Spell Supernatural Speed Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Puncture Wounds Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Graceful Landing Your ability to land gracefully is extraordinary, reducing the damage you take from falls. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Eternal Youth While out of combat, your power will regenerate faster than normal. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Cloak of Darkness Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Toxic Finesse Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Vampiric Will Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Bloodthirsty Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Undead Resilience A magical barrier surrounds you, increasing your resistance to elemental attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Strong Blood Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Unflinching Focus While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Dark Perfectionist Your knowledge of the arts grants you an additional chance to succeed while tradeskilling. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Alchemic Ingenuity Those vampires who choose Alchemy as a tradeskill profession will gain an additional durability increase while crafting. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Arcane Understanding Vampires live in eternity and become particularly skilled at creating spells, allowing them to use less power with their reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Sage reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Graceful Assembly Vampires are extremely graceful creatures, giving them increased skill in all tradeskill professions. Increases Artistry, Fletching, Sculpting, Metal Shaping, Metalworking, Tailoring, Artificing, Chemistry and Scribing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race